The ACPI specification outlines an interface to an embedded controller. An SMBus is a System Management Bus. An SMBus is employed for access to personal computer hardware (e.g., batteries, energy efficient devices, devices likely to be managed in an Advanced Configuration Power Interface (ACPI) environment). An SMBus is conventionally accessed by an operating system via an ACPI specified embedded controller and embedded controller related device drivers. Synchronization problem(s) can occur when, for example, the operating system and the AML code desire to access the SMBus at about the same time.